1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, more especially o an anti-theft suspension device for socket.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional sockets for handtools are displayed for selling by some suspension devices. Specifically, most suspension devices for socket have anti-theft mechanisms to prevent from being stolen.
A conventional socket suspension device has an anti-theft mechanism including an elastic piece. The elastic piece is deformed and disposed in the socket to position the socket. However, to install the socket or to detach the socket, a user has to press the elastic piece, so operation of the suspension device is quite difficult.